


Why not?

by SimpleSpider



Series: Know Me By a Different Name [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deadpool Thought Boxes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSpider/pseuds/SimpleSpider
Summary: Instead the hero relaxes against him with a soft sigh. “Yeah okay.” He rolls his head back against Wade’s shoulder, asking a soft, “why not?”Alt Title - 'I wanna choke on your cock'Also suicide mention for just one line, cause Deadpool





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellomailbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellomailbox/gifts).



> Quick notes -
> 
> My Peter Parker is always trans.
> 
> He isn't out to Deapool in either anyway.
> 
> [ ] - White Box  
> { } - Yellow Box
> 
> This is supposed to be apart of a thing, but let's see if I actually do it lol
> 
> Look babe, I wrote porn! :D
> 
> I have the best girlfriend/editor ever <3 edited - 10/26/18

Deadpool lazily watches Spider-Man stretch. It’s been one hell of night, a bunch of small problems which they had handled and then part of the bridge collapsed. Every muscle in Wade’s body is screaming in pain, but it’s healing. He, stupidly, threw himself in front of a rolling car, stopping it with his body before it could hit Spidey.

“You really saved my ass back there,” Spidey sighs, again, like he can’t believe it. Which is a little insulting in Wade’s opinion. He’s working hard on cleaning his act up for this guy. He hasn’t even ‘un-alived’ anyone recently. Well, anyone who didn’t deserve it at least.

“Like I’d ever let anything happen to that sweet ass,” He grins under his mask, feeling a lot better. He grabs a handful of that tempting spider-butt in front of him. “I mean,” He presses his form against Spidey’s back, rolling his hips. Damn, he forgot how small the hero next to him. He’s got at least half a foot on the guy, “unless the happening is me.”

[You deserve what’s coming next.]

{I love it when he hits us!}

This is about the point of the night where Spidey is over his flirting, and Wade's been pushing hard tonight. He tenses, ready to duck if need be.

Instead the hero relaxes against him with a soft sigh. “Yeah okay.” He rolls his head back against Wade’s shoulder, asking a soft, “why not?”

{Aw, I wanted to get punch- **Wait** !}

[What did he just say?]

“Wait, what?”

Spidey turns around in his arms. His small hands running softly up and down Wade’s chest. It feels so nice, he wants to purr. Those long fingers dance up to his shoulders causing his brain to short out. Even with the masks on, he can feel the look Spidey is giving him, the kiss me now look.

{Bow-chicka-wow- **wow** .}

Wade brings his hands up to the hem of Spidey’s mask. He hooks his thumbs under it, but doesn’t pull it up. Not yet. Neither of them has done the whole unmasking thing, officially yet, and this doesn’t seem like the time to push it.

“Masks on.” The Spider answers his unasked question. Can he read minds? God, Wade hopes not. He’d have to explain way too much.

Deadpool pushes the hero’s mask up over his nose, not pressing any farther. Limit set, limit respected. Wow, he’s got soft looking lips. It surprises him every time he sees them. Wade wants to bite them.

[He looks really young.]

White box does have a point. Wade keeps them close together, pulling his own mask up with one hand. “You are over 18 right?” His right hand curls under Spidey’s jaw, keeping their faces close. Reluctantly, he drops his left hand to the Spider’s hip. Immediately a spandex covered hand is covering his, pressing his fingers in.

“Yeah, for at least the last five years.” He laughs, clearer without the mask on, and it’s got Wade’s stomach tying itself in knots. Oh man, he’s in love.

Wade can’t take his eyes off the hero’s lips. There’s new waves of anxiety washing over him, overwriting all his earlier excitement. Never in a million life-times did Deadpool ever think he’d be here with Spider-man. His breathing hitches.

“I’m nervous too.”

Wade doesn’t have a chance to process what Spidey's saying before he feels those soft lips against his. It’s soft, gentle, not words that are normally associated with him. He can’t stop himself from groaning, pressing back into the kiss. His hand smooths to wrap around the back of the Hero’s head, forcing a new angle, into an actual kiss.

Strong arms wrap around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He hooks his arm around Spidey’s thin waist, ready to press them closer. Okay, smash their bodies into each other so they can make out properly.

There’s a hand on his chest, keeping some distance between them. Spidey pulls away, panting softly. “Wait...”

[Now he hits us.]

Deadpool tries to pull away, dropping his hands from the hero, but the arms around his neck stops him. Those same arms stopped three different cars from driving off that bridge earlier. That was a sexy memory. It’s always hot when Spidey uses his super strength-- wait, right. Focus. “Yeah, they’re worse,” he gestures at his face, “up close. I get it.” He tries to laugh, for a second he’d forgotten about his scars and how disgusting he looks.

“No!” Spidey answers quickly. “No, I don’t care about them. I never have, they’re a part of you. I want this.” He worries his lower lip between his teeth. That should not make Wade’s dick twitch, but it does. “Can we… make out later? I really wanna-” Red creeps along his perfectly pale skin, down his suit. “Can I blow you?” He says it all in one quick breath.

All the air floods out of Wade’s lungs. He’s supposed to be the blunt one, the one looking to please. This isn’t right. Something in the back of his mind is screaming at him that this is a trap, a way to get caught with his pants down again. Literally this time.

[We look like a radiated nutsack. Why would that-]

{Young, sexy, slice of apple pie.}

[Not what I was going to say, but fine. Why would he want us?]

{That bubble butt don’t quit! Bet he’s gotta beat people back with a stick.}

[Again, why would he want us?]

“Hey, focus on me.”

Firm hands grab his jaw, forcing him to face Spider-Man. Their faces are still close together.

“We don’t have to do anything. But do not think that I don’t want you.” There’s a seriousness in his voice, soft but demanding of complete attention. It liquidizes Wade’s insides. “Don’t think I don't want this.” He drags his hand down, across the tight leather of his costume. “I want you, Wade. All of you.” His stopping to cup Wade’s covered dick, and fuck Spidey’s got warm hands. A broken groan rumbles from his chest.

[Or maybe he’s just into moldy avocado looking men.]

“Fuuuuuuuuuck. Baby boy.” Wade grinds into the warmth of Spidey’s hand; it’s been a while. He might have been only been half hard before, but now his pants are getting a little uncomfortable. There’s the rush of air next to his ear as Spidey whispers to him.

“I wanna-” He sounds breathless and he pauses. Wade can hear him swallow. Spidey presses more firmly, not giving Wade the movement he wants. “I wanna choke on your cock.” He moans, sending every last bit of blood in Deadpool’s body to his dick.

Wade stumbles backwards, letting the hero guide him until his back hits a wall. He moves to pull Spidey up to him, to kiss him again, hold him close but there’s no Spider for him to grab.

Wade looks down and groans. It should be illegal how right Spidey looks kneeling between his legs, looking up at him. There’s a bite impression in his lip. The image sears itself into the ‘Spank Bank’ part of Wade’s memory.

{It’d be even better if we could see those big doe eyes of his~}

[He does have really nice eyes.]

“Wait, we’ve seen his eyes?” Wade answers out loud, looking away while thinking. He doesn’t remember seeing Spidey’s eyes. “When?!”

The other man’s laughing draws his attention back down. Wade sucks in a loud breath at the sight again. Gloved fingers squeeze into his thighs. “Am I interrupting something?”

Wade shakes his head.

Spidey’s fingers loosens but he presses his palms in. Sliding them up, he lifts himself higher on his knees. He rubs small circles into Wade’s hips. “So...can I?” He asks shyly.

Wade nods.

Spidey wastes no time, bringing his hands up to Wade’s belt. His fingers trace over the top of it.

Even through the thick leather, Wade can feel the feather light pressure. It’s driving him crazier. His head slams back against the wall, adding a dull painful throb to the list of things he’s experiencing right now.

“I want you to say it.”

“Say what?” Wade asks back, not able to look down again quite yet. If he doesn’t want to cum the second he finally gets those spider hands on him, he needs to calm down.

“Say you want me.”

Wade feels what’s said more than he hears it. He makes a garbled noise, curling his hands around the back of Spidey’s head, trying to press him closer.

“Say it.” The hero sing songs.

Wade’s brain is having a hard time making words at the moment. He can feel the warmth of Spidey’s breath against him. It kicks right back in the minute he feels Spidey licking him through his suit. It’s so good he could cum right there.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, of course I want you!” Wade hisses, reaching up to pull his belt off. The meal tears through the leather and he’s too horny to give a shit. It drops to the ground. “Haven’t been listening to any of the shit I say. That’s bad manners Spidey.” He grumbles like his movements aren’t desperate as he reaches to try and pulls his pants down.

Those small hands wrap around his wrists and pull his hands away. Spidey leans in and undoes the button, before pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Wade lets out a high whine at the sight. He was wrong, this is where he cums before Spidey even touches him. He digs his fingers into his own thighs.

“Of course you’re not wearing any- Holy fuck.” Spidey gasps . “You’re huge.” His mouth falls open a little in surprise. “I always thought it was your cup.”

“All natural baby.” A laugh rumbles deep from Wade’s chest, pulling him back down from the edge again. Some of his nervousness ebbs away. “It’s why I carry the big guns. So everyone knows I’ve gotta big dick.”

Spidey snorts, but visible relaxes. “Pretty sure that’s not what that means.”

Wade’s retort cuts off at the first feeling of a spandex hand wrapping around him. His hips and thighs tense as Spidey works to pull him out of his pants. It’s hard to not thrust into the light touches currently drowning him. His head snaps back against the wall. The pain doesn’t even register this time “Oh my god, Spider-Man is touching my dick. Please don’t let this be a dream.” He babbles. If this is a dream Wade’s gonna blow his own brains out.

There’s a soft tapping against his hip.

“What?” Wade rocks his head down to look at Spidey, in time to see him lick his lips. Even through the masks, there eye contact, like they can’t look away. Slowly, but surely, he wraps his hands around Wade’s dick and slides the tip into his hot, wet, warm mouth.

{That minx! He wants us to watch! Cute little Spider-Slut.}

Wade hunches over, like he’s trying to wrap himself around Spidey. One of his hands drops to cling at the web-shooter’s shoulder. His mouth is still running but it’s all nonsense. Half words tumbling over each other.

Then he pulls off with an audible ‘pop’ and laughs at how Wade whines. “Ya doing okay there big guy?”

Another rush of garbled gibberish is all he’s able to answer, softly pushing Spidey’s head back towards his dick.

“Speechless? Mmm, you’ve never been sexier.” He jokes, taking a long slow lick along the entire length.

“Urgnffff.” Wade bites his lip so hard he can taste blood. This is the best thing in his entire life.

“By the way,” there’s that sing song again, “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Then there’s that wet heat around him again, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. He can feel Spidey bobbing his head, taking more and more of him in. Fuck. It’s so good, it’s too good. It takes every ounce of self restraint Wade has to not shove his dick the rest of the way down Spidey’s throat.

“Fuck. So hot. Fuck.” Wade has to pull his hand away from the back of Spidey’s head, he doesn’t even want the temptation to push. He keeps his grip on Spidey's shoulder loose. Nothing kills the mood more than breaking the-guy-blowing-you’s collarbone.

There’s a puff of air against the skin of his hip. It takes him a second to calm himself down enough to be able to open his eyes again. Spidey’s perfect lips stretching wide around the base his dick. Wade can feel himself starting to drool.

[Where’s a camera when we need one?]

{Camera? Let's just keep him there!}

“Hnng!” Wade moans, his free hand grabbing at the wall behind him. “I’m close. Oh fuck, I’m so close. Your mouth is like heaven,” he pants, not able to stop himself from thrusting anymore.

Spidey grabs the hand on his shoulder and wraps it back around his head. He holds Wade’s hand there. Spidey bobs his head back about an inch, and pressing through Wade’s hand he forces his own head back down.

That’s all the instructions he’s getting, as Spidey removes his hands. Wade rolls his hips a little, pulling out a little. Spidey lets out the softest moan.

Wade’s resolve snaps, and he shoves himself even farther down that perfect throat. He uncurls himself, forcing his back against the wall again. He wants to watch. “Oh fuck baby boy, how’s my cock feel down your throat?” He growls, gripping Spidey’s head between his hands, roughly thrusting.

Spidey whines and fuck if that doesn’t feel amazing.

“Oooh,” Wade giggles fiendishly, or as best he can while panting. “Is that a kink Spider-Babe? You into dirty talk?” The dark red flush on Spidey's cheeks is confirmation enough for him. “You look so good between my legs, you fucking belong there,” Wade growls in his deepest voice. He slams Spidey’s head against his pelvis for added effect.

Spidey moans around him, loudly. Wade’s hips pick up speed, there’s that familiar tightness growing. “I’m gonna destroy that ass baby.” Thrusts punctuate every word. “Fuck you until you’re crying for me to touch that pretty cock of yours.”

Spidey swallows hard around him and it’s got Wade seeing stars. He thrusts as deeply as he can into that perfect mouth and groans as he finally cums.

There are spots in his vision, his breathing ragged. This is definitely going on the top orgasm list. He feels relaxed all the way down to his bones. He can feel Spidey swallowing softly around him. It’s on the right side of that pain-pleasure over-sensitivity.

Soft tapping against his hips brings him back to reality. He’s holding Spidey’s head right up against him. He releases his hands, and tries to take a step backwards, running right into the wall. “Ohmygod I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Spidey’s voice is rough and a little horse. When he laughs is sounds more like a rasp, and Wade can feel his cock twitch in interest.

{Ooooh, we did that~}

He uses Wade’s thighs to help push himself up to standing. There’s space between their bodies, but their faces are still close.

“Want me to return the favor?” Wade purrs, cradling Spidey’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I know I want to.”

Instead of pulling closer, Spidey’s pulling away. He takes a huge step back. “N-No.” He sounds panicked.

[Mmm. Looks we didn’t do much actually.]

It doesn’t escape Wade’s, or white box’s, notice that Spidey’s suit doesn’t look any different. No tent anywhere, or sign of any excitement whatsoever.

“I-I gotta go. I’ll see you later.”

Wade can’t even get his mouth open before Spidey is flipping backwards and off the roof.

White box and yellow box immediately start to dissect everything he did wrong, not that he’s paying attention to them. This hurts way more than their constant criticism. He sags against the wall and frowns. Ouch. Wade’s heart breaks a little, but he’s used to it. Everyone says pretty words, no one means them. Wade had hoped that Spidey would be different. He thought they were friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr? https://spidermanguy.tumblr.com/


End file.
